legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Nimbus Station
Nimbus Station is the third world in LEGO Universe. It is the hub of the Nimbus System, with launchpads to every main world except for Crux Prime and the Ninjago Monastery. After gaining entry into the Nexus Force and getting approval from the Sentinel and Paradox Factions in Avant Gardens, players fly to Nimbus Station to get approval from the remaining two factions, Assembly and Venture League. Nexus Jay greets them at Nimbus Plaza, the central location of the world, and sends them to visit Mardolf the Orange to get approval from Assembly. Mardolf is found in Brick Annex, where he rewards players with a Rocket module and challenges them to build a new rocket with it. After doing so and receiving Mardolf's approval they return to Nexus Jay. To get approval from Venture League, players are sent to see Johnny Thunder, who can be found at the Red Blocks amphitheatre. Johnny Thunder challenges players to find three Treasure Chests around Nimbus Station, to test their exploration skills. After collecting all three chests, Johnny Thunder gives players his approval, and they are sent back to Nexus Jay to choose what faction to join. After choosing one of the four Nexus Force factions, players are sent to their respective faction vendor in Nimbus Plaza to receive a free kit containing Rank 1 gear of a Specialty of their choice. Now a complete Nexus Force member, players are able to go to Pet Cove, Gnarled Forest, Forbidden Valley, Nexus Tower, and Starbase 3001. Additionally, players are also able to take on a variety of side missions given by the various inhabitants of Nimbus Station. Mardolf the Orange asks players to find the pieces for a water gun, which can be used to tame a Pet Skunk. To get the pieces for the water gun, players must aid Rad Eccles in shooting down a supply crate stuck in a tree, purchase pants for Milo Snackpigeon, and retrieve a flying disc toy for Coalessa in Pet Cove. In the Race Place, Velocity Lane introduces players to racing on Nimbus Station's Vertigo Loop racetrack, and players can buy items from various vendors, or fly to Nexus Tower. Players can also go back in time with the help of Wenn Wuzzit, and defend Nimbus Station from a Maelstrom attack that has already taken place. If the player is a LEGO Club member, they can also visit LEGO Club Station Alpha from the LEGO Club Door at Red Blocks. Locations Nimbus Plaza Nimbus Plaza is the central hub of Nimbus Station. On its outskirts are paths to the other various locations in the world, as well as launchpads to Gnarled Forest and Forbidden Valley. Within the plaza itself are four buildings, one for each faction of the Nexus Force. In booths next to the buildings are four faction vendors; Xeno Blueblade, Cog Blammo, Magnus Bumperdent, and Meldric Steamvalve. Nexus Force Barker Shouty McBullhorn also resides in the plaza, giving missions to passing players. The center of the plaza contains a grassy circle, where players can chat, trade, and show off items. Brick Annex Brick Annex is a waterfront group of Assembly buildings, and home to Mardolf the Orange. Mardolf's assistant Rad Eccles is also found here, along with vendors Autumn Helix and Bruno Underbite, and Sentinel guard Burke Barrelchest. The launchpads to Nimbus Rock, Nimbus Isle, and Pet Cove are also located in Brick Annex, as well as the gate to Starbase 3001. Race Place The Race Place contains the entry point to Vertigo Loop Racetrack, as well as the launchpad to Nexus Tower. Vendors Ludwig Clutchburn, Farnham Spoon, Leroy Duddsmith, and Cecil Eyetwitch all have booths in the Race Place, with foot race host Leland Hammertoe and Sentinel guard Kurt Tussle standing nearby. Red Blocks Red Blocks is an amphitheatre where players can Quick Build various instruments to play music. Johnny Thunder stands near the path leading back to Nimbus Plaza, in an attempt to advertise himself to his "fans" attending the concert. In and around the concert seating, players can talk to Sofie Cushion, Skee Daddle, Peppy Slapbiscuit, Krista Clear, Kant Dance, Green Brockley, DeeDee Light, and Bjorn Fjord, some of whom give missions to the player. Also at the concert is vendor Dominic Knack, who sells an assortment of items. Nearby the concert stage, players can find the LEGO Club Door. Properties *Nimbus Rock *Nimbus Isle Beta Information Nimbus Station originated as YouReeka, a skunk infested town which was an area (pocket) in Wonderland, a theme park inspired mash-up zone. YouReeka evolved into Zorillo Plaza, which evolved into Nimbus Station. While the skunk theme was largely dropped from the final world, skunk pets can still be found around Nimbus Plaza. The layout of the world changed remarkably little; the entrances to Avant Gardens, Gnarled Forest, and Nexus Tower are still in the same locations as where their counterparts were planned for in Wonderland, and the overall landscape is the same. The path to Spikes Peak ultimately became the path to the Red Blocks concert area (which had been transplanted from a previous version of Avant Gardens). In alpha and early beta testing, Nimbus Station had a Duck Shooting Gallery in Brick Annex. This minigame was eventually removed, and the launchpad to Nimbus Rock was put in its place. The LEGO Club door was also a property launchpad at this time, and another non-functional property launchpad could be found along the outskirts of Nimbus Plaza. Another property launchpad in Brick Annex was present during beta testing, though it was non-functional, and eventually removed. Another launchpad was briefly located along the path to the Avant Gardens launchpad, leading to the removed Cul-de-sac property. On December 1, 2010, Frostburgh was released, with its launchpad being located in Brick Annex, where the non-functional beta launchpad had once been located. On February 8, 2011, a temporary launchpad to Crux Prime was placed on a platform in the Race Place, near the gate blocking off the area that would eventually lead to the Nexus Tower launchpad. On February 23, 2011, The Battle of Nimbus Station was added to the game. The launchpad to Frostburgh was also removed at this time. On May 3, 2011, at the start the construction of Nexus Tower, the Nexus Jawbox was added to the Race Place, near the gate. Several boxes and crates behind the gate were also added. Nimbus Isle, the medium sized property for Nimbus Station, was also released, with its launchpad being located where the Frostburgh launchpad once was. On June 1, 2011, Nexus Tower's construction was completed, and the gate at the Race Place was replaced with a launchpad to the new world. Until the update on August 9, 2011, the mission path for joining the Nexus Force was significantly different. Nexus Jay sent the player to four Faction Reps, Dirk Manleigh, Silas Penumbra, Ellgren Stackwell, and Logan Moonshot, who each then gave the player the task of getting approval from a faction. These four NPCs were removed, and their roles taken over by existing NPCs. Gallery Pod 1 Zorillo Station.gif|Data from Pod 1, publicized on November 12, 2009, referring to the world as Zorillo Station Alpha load screen 1.png|Nimbus Station on an alpha loading screen, still using many elements from Zorillo Plaza Squire-square-layout-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Brick-anex--copy.jpg|Concept art of Brick Annex by Jerry Meyer Nimbus-station-planet-chunk-copy.jpg|Concept art by Jerry Meyer Photoshop 2018-04-03 15-08-48.png|Concept art by Richard Tran UniverseMap I1C.png|Nimbus Station on the loading screen Nimbus Station Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station launchpad in Avant Gardens GF Begining Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station launchpad at the beginning of Gnarled Forest FV Tree Launchpad.png|The Nimbus Station launchpad at the Great Tree in Forbidden Valley NFP NS.png|The Nexus Force Plaque welcoming players to Nimbus Station NFP NS AG Launch Pad.png|The Nexus Force Plaque by the path leading to the Avant Gardens launchpad Nimbus Map.jpg|The Nimbus Station map before the release of Crux Prime Nimbus Station Map w LEGO Club.png|The Nimbus Station map before the release of Nexus Tower Nimbus Station Map w Club.png|The final Nimbus Station map LEGOUniverse NimbusStation-1.jpg LEGOUniverse NimbusStation-2.jpg LEGOUniverse NimbusStation-3.jpg Category:Worlds Category:Nimbus System